Los caprichos del Diablo
by Conejodeltiempo
Summary: Una historia de aventura, romance y humor en donde Senritsu es la protagonista de la historia, ella deberá tener un acuerdo con el diablo para poder recuperar su forma original, pero el diablo no es nada tonto y se divertirá mucho probando a Senritsu y a Kurapika.
1. La melancolía

**_Hola hola hola_**

**_este es mi segundo fan fic, me inspire en Senritsu ya que me encanta su personaje y su historia._**

**_será una historia que dará vuelcos inesperados en todo momento, espero que les guste :)_**

* * *

_Los arboles florecen todos alfin_

_El cielo dichoso sostiene al sol_

_Alumbrando la vida sin fin._

-Como odio esta voz.

Pensaba Senritsu con melancolía, parecía cada vez más lejano el momento en que era una chica con apariencia normal, con su abundante y largo cabello castaño, con esos ojos grandes y expresivos y una dulce voz con la que podía cantar la canción del bosque, sin que termine quejándose de que odiaba su voz.

Hay dos tipos de personas, las que esperan que den mucho por ellos y las que dan todo por los demás, Senritsu era del segundo grupo, A decir verdad, ella nunca se preocupaba mucho por ella misma, constantemente sentía ese nudo en el pecho y esa tristeza al estar en un cuerpo que la limitaba tanto a los 16 años. La cazadora se encontraba en el bosque meditando y sintiendo que hacían todos los animales. sintió los latidos de Kurapika a lo lejos, Ella se estremeció un poco, pues estaba enamorada de él, pero sabía que Kurapika nunca podría verla de otra manera que no fuera un ser pequeño y amorfo, Senritsu de alguna manera se sentía resignada.

Cuando ya sintió que el rubio estaba cerca, recupero su estado de serenidad, no quería que la viera con una expresión triste.

-Hola Senritsu, no quise molestarte.

-No te preocupes Kurapika, solo estaba descansando.

\- Te levantaste muy temprano y me preocupe al no verte en casa.

\- Lo siento, no quise despertarte por eso vine silenciosamente.

\- Hoy llegará Leorío, supongo que más tarde.

_-_Que bien!- dijo ella sonriendo.

Kurapika se quedó un momento viendo a Senritsu.

-Estoy preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Senritsu sorprendida, había notado algo diferente en los latidos del corazón de Kurapika.

\- Te noto un poco triste.

-No es nada, es que me he sentido cansada últimamente.

La explicación pareció haber convencido a Kurapika, pero no del todo, él no quiso seguir insistiendo.

-Bueno, creo que me voy, no será bueno dejar la tienda sola.

Después de su cercano encuentro con el Genei Ryodan Kurapika viajó con Senritsu a una ciudad más apartada a descansar psicológicamente y para subsistir se dedicaban a vender Frutas, Vegetales y especias sacadas de su mismo huerto.

Un poco más tarde, Senritsu llegó a la casa, preparó comida y luego fue a su habitación, no tenía muchos ánimos. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Leorio que tenía cara de perdido.

-Hola Leorio!- dijo senritsu sonriendo.

-Hola Senritsu.- dijo Leorio con la alegría de siempre- Sabes, el viaje me dejó muy cansado y Kurapika me dijo que fuera a descansar en una de las habitaciones de arriba, pero creo que es evidente que me perdí un poco jajaja.

\- Si, esta es mi habitación, la habitación que esta continua es la tuya. El problema es que está deshecha, si quieres puedes dormir aquí, mientras preparo la tuya.

\- Oh, gracias Senritsu, eres tan amable! – dijo Leorio con los ojitos brillosos.

Senritsu fue a ordenar la habitación de Leorio.

Leorio se quedó en el cuarto de senritsu y encontró un pequeño libro, No pudo controlar la curiosidad y comenzó a hojearlo muy muy silenciosamente ya que senritsu tenía oídos hiperdesarrollados.

En ese libró aparecían unas fotos de paisajes muy hermosos, seguramente lugares donde senritsu había estado, vio otra foto en la que había una muchacha joven sonriendo con una flauta en la mano, la miró bien e increíblemente era Senritsu antes de la maldición.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Leorio para si mismo.

\- Debieron enseñarte a no tomar cosas ajenas. – dijo Senritsu apareciendo sorpresivamente.

\- Ehhh bueno, esque pensé que era un libro cualquiera y emm estee… estoy acostumbrado a leer antes de dormir…

\- No me des explicaciones Leorio, no estoy enfadada contigo- Senritsu se sentó al lado de Leorio- Esa era yo antes de la maldición, no me gusta ver esas fotos porque me da nostalgia y finalmente termino entristeciéndome.

\- ¿Te gustaría volver a tu forma antigua?

\- Tendría que hablar con el diablo para que eso ocurra, he estado investigando y no existe una forma para lograrlo.

Entra Kurapika a la habitación y se quedó un poco perplejo al ver conversando a Senritsu y Leorio, al parecer algo importante.

-¿De que hablan? – preguntó con curiosidad el rubio

\- Senritsu me estaba contando de sus viajes- dijo con comlicidad Leorio, por alguna extraña razón sabía que no quería mostrarle fotos de su antigua identidad a Kurapika.

\- Así es dijo Senritsu, vamos a comer que se hace tarde.

Kurapika miró a los dos con un poco de recelo, sentía que algo le ocultaban.

Finalmente llegó la noche y Kurapika se quedó conversando con Leorio en la sala de estar, Senritsu se despidió amablemente de los chicos y se fue a dormir.

-¿Que hablaban con Senritsu antes de que llegara?- Preguntó con un poco de sequedad el rubio.

\- No puedo mentirte amigo, Vi un álbum de fotos de Senritsu y vi su antigua forma.

\- Senritsu me dijo que no tenía recuerdos ni fotografías de su forma original…

\- La verdad solo las descubrí por husmear en sus cosas

-Tu no cambias verdad? – dijo con ironía.

\- De todas maneras, era una chica muy hermosa.

\- He notado un poco triste a Senritsu últimamente, creo que debe extrañar su antigua forma.

* * *

-Senritsu.- Una voz ronca y oscura llamó su nombre

\- Que pasa… - dice somnolienta- ¿Quién eres?

\- Soy el Diablo.

Senritsu se incorpora rápidamente de su cama y ve a un hombre delgado con rasgos muy finos, sin cabello y con unos extraños tatuajes en la cabeza.

-No pareces ser el diablo.- dijo senritsu perpleja.

-Uso esta forma porque me gusta mezclarme entre los demás.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- preguntó Senritsu un poco perpleja.

\- Verás me he sentido un poco aburrido… tengo un montón de cosas que necesito para no sentirme así y he visto que eres una chica muy servicial, por lo tanto eres la indicada para reunir estas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo por ti?, Tu hiciste desaparecer a mi amigo y te llevaste mi verdadero cuerpo.- dijo senritsu con serenidad.

\- Solo yo puedo devolver tu forma original, Si accedes a mi búsqueda te concederé tener tu cuerpo y destruiré la sonata de la muerte.

\- Pero yo no podría hacer cosas malas.- dijo senritsu con una expresión de pena en su rostro.

\- Déjame aclararte algo, Yo no hago la maldad por que sí, a veces es necesario en las personas hacer cosas malas para mejor. – dijo el diablo con serenidad.

Viéndolo bien, él no parecía una mala persona.

-Si aceptas ten en cuenta que te estaré poniendo a prueba constantemente. Búscame mañana en calle Romero nº 135.

El diablo desapareció dentro de una cortina de tinieblas.

Senritsu despertó sudando y llorando.

-Solo fue un sueño- dijo ella con decepción.

* * *

_**El siguente cáìtulo ocurrirá algo que dejará a Kurapika con ataque (?) **_

_**Espero no se hayan aburrido mucho u_u **_

**_Abrazos a todos._ **


	2. Un alfarero llamado Pink

_**Holaa**_

_**Quise seguir luego con el segundo cap, porque digamos que el primero no dice mucho, este tiene mas acción**_

_**espero que lo lean y lo disfruten ^^**_

* * *

"Solo había sido un sueño" pensaba Senritsu con cierta tristeza, hubiese sido bueno que eso ocurriera de verdad, al menos ella tendría la posibilidad de volver a su cuerpo. La pequeña Senritsu se paró de la cama restregándose los ojos, camino por el pasillo con el pijama y recordó que la noche anterior no había tomado un baño por lo que ahora se daría una rápida ducha. La chica sin mirar a ningún lugar más que al frente, se quitó la ropa y entro al chorro de agua con los ojos cerrados, cerró la puerta de la ducha y después de un rato el sonido del agua cayendo cesó repentinamente, La chica salió corriendo de la ducha con los ojos muy abiertos y con cara de shock, se miró al espejo y dio un grito hacia adentro.

Ya no era calva, ahora tenía cabello.

Ya no tenía ojos saltones, ahora eran expresivos y tenía pestañas.

Ya no tenía dientes enormes, ahora tenía una boca pequeña y con forma de corazón.

Ya no tenía el cuerpo quemado, ahora tenía una piel de porcelana.

Ya no tenía cuerpo de bola, Ahora era esbelto y bien formado.

La muchacha no podía creerlo, enserio, No podía, lo primero que pensó es que estaba soñando y se puso a llorar con verdadera pena al pensar que iba a despertar con su cuerpo alterado, pero se pellizco la cara, los brazos, tan fuerte que logró sacar un poco de su sangre y las lágrimas de pena ahora eran de felicidad, ya no podía dudarlo, era su cuerpo, el de antes, definitivamente iba a recordar este día por siempre.

-¡Kurapika! ¡Mira lo que me pasó!

Kurapika estaba anotando cuentas en su habitación, estaba un poco ido y lentamente miró de donde venía la voz, pero no alcanzo a ver nada, cuando vio a una muchacha totalmente desconocida envuelta con nada más que una toalla que se abalanzaba a abrazarlo. Kurapika se quedó inmóvil y rojo como un tomate.

-¡Recupere mi antiguo cuerpo! – Dijo Senritsu eufórica y separándose de él.

Kurapika siguió inmóvil y rojo por un momento, hasta que pudo pensar en algo.

-¿Senritsu? … ¿Eres tú? – dijo incrédulo.

\- Así es, soy yo. – dijo con una imborrable sonrisa.

-Espera… de verdad eres tú? – dijo el rubio más que perplejo, poniendo sus manos en la cara de Senritsu y examinando su rostro de cerca.

De pronto se oye un ruido en la madera de la habitación.

-Oye Kurapika, dejé un maletín en la cocina y… - Leorío entró caminando como si nada, cuando vio a Kurapika, muy asustado, con las manos en el rostro de una chica que solamente tenía una toalla puesta.

\- Oh, disculpen, hagan como que yo nunca estuve aquí y sigan en lo que estaban….- dijo Leorio muy incómodo por la situación y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Leorío soy Senritsu.

Leorío se dio media vuelta y la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Por dios, es cierto!- Dijo Leorio con asombro.

\- Hablemos de esto cuando encuentre algo que ponerme- dijo la muchacha dulcemente sonriendo.

Como la antigua Senritsu era mucho más pequeña, la mayoría de su ropa no le quedaba, por lo que Leorío le presto una camiseta que por su tamaño a Senritsu le quedó como un vestido, después de un momento de conversación la chica les contó que tenía que ir a visitar al Diablo.

-Senritsu, no quiero que vayas sola- dijo Kurapika con tono sobreprotector.

Leorio sonrió para él mismo.

-Es verdad, no sabemos si el Diablo quiera hacerte daño, lo mejor será que te acompañe Kurapika.

\- Está bien.- dijo Senritsu.

Ambos comenzaron a buscar la calle, al principió les costó mucho encontrarla, en una ocasión un perro los salió persiguiendo y nadie sabe como pero dieron con la calle.

-Aquí es – dijo Senritsu.

Era una casa de adobe muy humilde. Ambos entraron y vieron muchos jarrones y loza al rededor, vieron a aquel hombre calvo con tatuajes, estaba sentado en el suelo, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca mientras hacía alfarería con una máquina con una expresión de absoluta serenidad. Él reconoció a Senritsu y la Saludó amablemente.

-Hola pequeña Senritsu, Sabía que vendrías hoy – dijo sonriente.

\- Hola señor Diablo- dijo Senritsu con tranquilidad.

Kurapika estaba atrás mirando con desconfianza.

-Por favor no me digas señor Diablo, solo dime Pink. Y que.. ¿El es tu novio?

Senritsu se sonrojo

-El solo es un amigo- dijo riéndose- Su nombre es Kurapika.

-Hola- dijo Kurapika serio.

Después de conversar un momento, Senritsu fue al grano.

-Pink, ¿Por qué me devolviste a mi forma original?

\- Quiero confirmarte que puedo devolverte tu forma, de hecho ahora debería quitarte esta forma, Pero eres tan adorable que te dejaré así , siempre y cuando cumplas con lo que te pido- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Kurapika.

Cualquiera podría decir que Kurapika estaba muy molesto.

Senritsu lo pensó un momento.

-Pink, acepto ayudarte.

\- Está bien linda, en cualquier momento recibirás una nota que te dirá lo que debes hacer- dijo Pink.- Por ahora les recomendaría salir a pasear, el día está muy bonito.

Finalizó con una sonrisa.

-Senritsu ¿Qué pasaría si él te obliga a matar a alguien?- dijo Kurapika con preocupación.

-Algo me hace confiar en él.- dijo Senritsu confiada.- Kurapika…

\- Dime

-Perdí mi maravillosa audición- dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Senritsu… - dijo Kurapika en verdad sin saber que decir. - ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Si, si lo consigo, el diablo destruirá aquella maldita melodía que me dejó así- dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

\- Hazlo por ti.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Me he dado cuenta de que nunca piensas en ti, siempre das todo por los demás y por mi tu has hecho mucho más que cualquier otra persona haría, por lo que recuperar esta forma es lo mínimo que podrías tener en consideración con lo buena que has sido. No te dejaré sola en esto.- dijo Kurapika, sonriendo tiernamente al final.

Senritsu sonrió y se sintió alegre de que Kurapika se diera cuenta de todo lo que ella hace por él, como le gustaría ahora poder oír los latidos de su corazón.

Finalmente llegaron a casa y se ocuparon de los quehaceres, de la tienda y el huerto, finalmente a Senritsu le quedó un poco de tiempo libre para hacerse unos vestidos.

Cuando estaba cociendo de pronto sintió un poder nen detrás de ella, dio media vuelta y había una nota en la pared. Aquella decía:

_¿Qué tal Linda Senritsu?_

_Necesito que me consigas un mechón de cabello de un reconocido actor, su nombre es Karuh y actualmente está en ciudad Kakin, Te advierto, es difícil lidiar con él._

_Atentamente_

_Pink._

Los chicos jugaban a los naipes y conversaban en la mesa de la cocina.

-Me da absoluta desconfianza ese tal Pink- dijo Kurapika luciendo totalmente amargado.

-Creo que sobreproteges demasiado a Senritsu- dijo Leorio revolviendo sus cartas.

-Senritsu es una persona muy tranquila y buena, siento que es más fácil que le hagan daño.

Leorio lanzó una mirada burlona a Kurapika

-Y ahora que es una chica guapa y más o menos de tu edad lo natural es que la sobreprotejas aún más- Le dijo moviendo las dos cejas.

-Leorio tu siempre piensas en lo mismo! – dijo Kurapika defendiéndose.

Senritsu entró en la cocina

-Me llego esta nota de Pink ¿Conocen al actor Karuh?- preguntó Senritsu

-Nunca había oído ese nombre.- dijo Kurapika extrañado

-¿Qué? ¿No conocen al gran Karuh?-Leorio estaba muy molesto por la ignorancia de esos chicos. Él prosiguió contarles un poco más sobre el actor.-Karuh es un reconocido actor, ha ganado muchos premios y filmó muchas películas que también han ganado premios, dicen que es un tipo muy excéntrico, le gusta la vida nocturna y las mujeres rubias, otras personas dicen que tiene muy mal carácter.

\- Tendré que ir a la ciudad de Kakin a encontrarlo y conseguir un mechón de su cabello. – dijo Senritsu un poco preocupada.

\- Entonces Iremos a ciudad Kakin cuanto antes- dijo animado Kurapika.

* * *

**_Al pobre Kurapika casi le da un infarto_**

**_veamos que ocurre en el capitulo 3 en el inicio de la aventura en ciudad Kakin._**

**_Abrazos a todos :)!_**


	3. El plan

**Chicos , lo siento por irme, pero la universidad, la familia y los niños (mis gatos) no me dejaron escribir en mucho tiempo, seguiré esta historia, pero ahora traigo un episodio pequeñito, que es más de trancisión, ojala les guste :)**

Después de un largo viaje Kurapika, Leorio y Senritsu llegaron a ciudad Kakin, se veía como una ciudad normal, un poco peligrosa, y todos se preguntaban el por qué un famoso actor querría estar en una ciudad así de vulgar.

Primero fueron a comer algo a un restaurant que servía comida casera, una vez que el garzón pidió su orden, Leorío le preguntó:

-Disculpa amigo ¿Sabes si el actor Karuh frecuenta esta ciudad?

El garzón respondió un poco apurado.

-Algo he escuchado sobre él, dicen que viene a una fiesta que hacen en las afuera de la ciudad en un exclusivo salón de eventos, allí se encuentran las más connotadas personas célebres del país, pero más allá de eso no se nada más.

Leorío no quedó conforme y le preguntó.

-¿Y sabes donde queda ese lugar?

-No tengo la menor idea, y si sigo hablando contigo me despedirán, tengo más mesas que atender.

* * *

Después de comer los chicos exploraron la ciudad, llegaron a un centro comercial buscando a alguien que supiera sobre el tema, cuando de pronto sienten una voz familiar.

-Kurapika!

Los chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Neon Nostrade que se dirigía a ellos con alegría.

-Hola señorita Neon – Kurapika la saludó cordialmente.

-Hola señorita Neón- Saludó Senritsu haciendo una reverencia.

Neón se quedó extrañada.

-¿Disculpa, nos conocemos?

Senritsu le respondió amablemente

-Disculpe señorita Neón, soy yo Senritsu, he recuperado mi forma original.

Neón se quedó perpleja y la examinó de pies a cabeza con recelo. Luego sonrió.

-Pero que boniiita quedaste!. ^.^

Después del encuentro se quedaron conversando, y de paso Senritsu le contó a Neon todo lo que le había sucedido con el diablo y que tenía que hacer para recuperar su forma para siempre.

-Yo sé, acerca de esa fiesta, me llego una invitación y por eso estoy aquí, Puedo hablar con el organizador del evento para que me deje ir con ustedes… Solo si Senritsu me acompaña a ir de compras – dijo Neón sonriendo infantilmente.

Senritsu ladeó la cabeza sin comprender que ocurría.

* * *

-¿Estás lista Senritsu? – gritó Neón desde afuera de un probador.

\- Aún no, este vestido quedá muy ajustado – Gritó Senritsu desde adentro

-Déjame ayudarte.

Neón entró al probador y solo soltó una carcajada al ver que Senritsu tenía el forro del vestido arrugado por dentro y que por esto no podía cerrar el , Ambas se rieron y Senritsu se quedó con ese vestido.

Neón también les facilitó trajes a Leorio y Kurapika.

* * *

Los chicos estaban en el Pent-house de Neón, tomando té y conversando sobre el evento que se realizaba al otro día.

-Neón , ¿conoces al actor Karuh?- preguntó Kurapika

\- Sí, es un tipo realmente arrogante y grosero- dijo Neón tomando un sorbo de té y poniendo cara de indignación.

\- ¿Acaso te hizo algo? Preguntó Leorio

\- Le pedí un autógrafo y me dijo que era muy pequeña para estar con él , y yo ni siquiera estaba buscando eso, solo quería un autógrafo. – Dijo Neón, con cara sombría.

\- He escuchado que Ese actor es todo un mujeriego – Dijo Leorio. Que sonriente dijo a continuación- Y es por esto que tengo un plan….

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día del evento y antes de estar listos tuvieron esta conversación.

-Chicos, para que esto no parezca tan sospechoso tú debes llegar más tarde con Neón, mientras yo y Kurapika las esperamos dentro, En la hora del baile tendrás que bailar con Karuh y tratar de seducirlo, luego le das un poco de somnífero para que puedas cortarle un mechón de su cabello.

\- Trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo Senritsu tranquilamente.

\- Ahora, si te sientes insegura, puedes practicar conmigo… - dijo Leorio mirando a Senritsu con cara de lobo.

Kurapika enseguida le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Leorio, la cual quedó con un chicón.

-Solo estaba bromeando T.T- dijo Leorio.

Senritsu solo se rió silenciosamente.

* * *

Neón y Senritsu habían llegado a aquella fiesta, y enseguida los paparazzi centraron toda su atención en Neón que llevaba un vestido rosa, como de princesa y obligó a Senritsu a posar con ella para las fotos, Senritsu llevaba un vestido color azul, largo y sin espalda, Ella no estaba acostumbrada a verse así por lo que se sentía muy incómoda, Al llegar adentro Senritsu comenzó a buscar a Leorio y a Kurapika mientras Neón hacía vida social.

* * *

Aquel sujeto estaba mirándola hace ya un rato.

-Su aura me es familiar- dijo el sujeto mirándola con curiosidad. – Será interesante conocerla.

* * *

-Hola señorita.

Era Leorio que vestía un traje, Kurapika lo seguía desde atrás.

-Te ves muy hermosa – Dijo Leorio, con cara picarona- ¿Verdad que se ve hermosa?- dijo mirando a Kurapika.

Kurapika se puso rojo y tartamudeo.

-Ss..si, te ves bien. – dijo desviando la mirada.

Senritsu sonrió.

-Senritsu, éste es el somnífero que deberás poner en su trago sin que Karuh se dé cuenta- dijo Leorio, entregándole una pequeña botellita a Senritsu. – Ahora con permiso, iré a servirme un trago.

Leorio se va sonriente, actuando muy antinaturalmente, por cierto.

Kurapika se quedó solo con Senritsu sin saber que decir, Senritsu solo sonreía.

* * *

-Oh, así que ella está con el mocoso- dijo divertido- UUhhm, Creo que ya sé quién es ella… No solo será divertido bailar con ella, Sino que también será divertido molestar al mocoso- dijo para si mismo- Camarero!

Llega el camarero a servirle

-¿Desea otro Whisky Señor Hisoka?

-Porfavor.

* * *

**Solo diré que a Hisoka le gusta joder :)**

**Perdonen tantas lineas, pero el editor no me deja poner guiones o asteriscos u.u**

**abrazos a todos (L)**


	4. Coqueta

**Hola mis hermosos, aquí vengo con un nuevo cap de este fanfic, no se porque pero siempre me he imaginado a Senritsu como a Kobato de las CLAMP, pero un poco mas inteligente y menos inocente :P**

¿Mmm, quieres algo de beber? – preguntó Kurapika nervioso

-Así estoy bien, muchas gracias Kurapika- dijo Senritsu sonriendo – Em, ¿habías estado antes en una fiesta así? – preguntó para la chica para romper el hielo

\- Creo que nunca he estado en una así para divertirme – respondió Kurapika, con una mano en la barbilla mirando hacia el cielo, recordando sus tiempos de guardaespaldas en la ciudad de york.

Senritsu se rio con la mano en la boca, mientras Kurapika la miró y sonrió para si mismo.

-Entonces tratemos de pasarla bien antes de encontrar a Karuh , Vamos por algo de beber- Propuso sonriente la castaña.

Kurpika y Senritsu fueron por algo de beber al bar, buscaron con la mirada a Leorio pero no lograron divisarlo a la primera, luego lograron divisarlo bailando con una mujer de su edad que parecía encantada con Leorio. Finalmente Kurapika y Senritsu pidieron sus tragos, Senritsu pidió un Daikiri de frutos rojos y Kurapika un Whisky en las rocas, luego se apartaron para divisar a Karuh en algún lugar.

-Que extraño es verte así ahora- dijo Kurapika

-¿Por qué lo dices?, sigo siendo la misma – dijo Senritsu sonrojada, sin saber por qué

\- Es que estoy acostumbrado a la antigua Senritsu – se rió sonrojado por el alcohol y la situación

Senritsu solo se rió nerviosamente, pero por dentro ella pensaba en que Kurapika nunca podría verla con otros ojos, por lo que se entristeció un poco.

-Kurapika hay algo que…

-CHIIICOOOOS!

Senritsu y Kurapika se dieron vuelta y vieron a Neón completamente ebria, al punto en que ni si quiera podía mantenerse en pie por lo que cayó encima de ellos, los chicos sosteniéndola entre los dos dijeron:

-¿Qué haremos con Neón? – dijo Senritsu preocupada

\- PERO SI YO ESTOY COMPLETAMENTE BIEN, VAMOS A BAILAR … HIP…

\- Tendré que llevarla al hotel , mientras tú buscas a Karuh – dijo Kurapika completamente consternado.

Kurapika se llevó a Neón mientras ella se iba riendo fuerte y diciendo cosas sin sentido, a su vez que Senritsu se quedó sola un poco perdida esperando encontrar a Karuh.

-¿Nos conocemos, _Belle demoiselle_?

Senritsu se dio vuelta e hizo una mueca de susto

-¿Tu eres la pequeña Senritsu no es así? – Preguntó Hisoka sonriente.

-Si… ¿Qué necesitas? – Pregunto Senritsu tratando de hacerse la fuerte, ya que sin su audición se sentía muy vulnerable

\- Nada en especial, solo quiero bailar esta pieza con la mujer más hermosa de la fiesta- dijo Hisoka sonriente y estirando su mano.

Senritsu quedó con esta expresión (._.) mientras pensaba en que podría estar tramando Hisoka.

-Tranquila, no intentaré nada, si trato de hacer algo te puedo autorizar para matarme si quieres.- dijo Hisoka con serenidad.

-Mmm está bien- dijo Senritsu, dándole la mano a Hisoka sin saber muy bien a que iba.

Senritsu estaba muy nerviosa, Hisoka la llevaba de la mano con mucha suavidad para su gusto, él tenía la mano tersa y cálida, estaba completamente sonriente y sereno, Senritsu nunca lo había visto así. Hisoka la ponía nerviosa, con su altura, su mirada, su acento francés y su profesión de asesino, sumándole el hecho de que ella estaba totalmente desprotegida y no podía arriesgarse ante él.

Llegaron a la pista de baile e Hisoka delicadamente puso su otra mano en su cintura, luego comenzaron a bailar un vals de Johann Strauss.

-¿Está asustada?

\- No tiene caso mentirte, si lo estoy- dijo Senritsu mirando hacia el suelo.

-Si te sirve de algo, nunca le haría algo malo a una hermosura como tu – dijo Hisoka acercándose a su oído.

Senritsu se sonrojo, se sentía muy incómoda y por eso no fue capaz de decir nada.

-Creo que te estoy incomodando con mi sinceridad, Cuéntame ¿qué haces en esta fiesta? – dijo Hisoka apartándose un poco.

\- Estoy acompañando a Neón ella me invitó.- dijo Senritsu un poco más tranquila.

-Hmm Ya veo, ¿Te gusta mucho la música verdad? – Hisoka parecía interesado en lo que Senritsu podía responder

-Así es, Me gusta mucho Johan Strauss, en especial esta pieza. – dijo Senritsu sonriendo.

Mientras Hisoka hacía un comentario Senritsu pudo divisar a Karuh a lo lejos, tomándose un trago él solo. La chica abrió los ojos como un marsupial y se zafó de Hisoka, El mago quedó perplejo por lo que la tomó del brazo para evitar que se fuera.

-Hisoka, perdón , pero debo irme – dijo Senritsu tristemente, de cierta manera lamentaba ser tan grosera con él.

-Solo te dejaré ir, si aceptas ir a cenar conmigo – dijo Hisoka con su característica sonrisa.

Karuh comenzaba a moverse y Senritsu lo seguía con los ojos, no debía perderlo de vista.

-Si, Claro.

-Pasaré por ti un día de estos- dijo el mago sosteniendo el brazo de Senritsu, para luego soltarla y dejarla libre.

Apenas la chica se zafó de Hisoka caminó lentamente para no llamar la atención, cada vez se acercaba más a Karuh, Hasta que porfin pudo tenerlo cerca.

-Hola señor Karuh- dijo Senritsu muy cortésmente.

-Hola ¿Nos conocemos?- dijo Karuh muy alegremente

-Quizás- dijó Senritsu sonriendo y tratando de coquetearle- ¿Desea servirse un trago?

-Tengo aún, Muchas Gracias linda , Creo que no te conozco, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo Karuh , estaba siendo muy educado con ella.

-Me llamo Sen… Seneko , vengo con Neón Nostrade- dijo Senritsu mirándolo coquetamente.

-Oh, ya veo.- dijo Karuh, que al parecer estaba encantado con Senritsu.

\- Señor Karuh ¿Quiere ir a mi habitación a tomar un trago conmigo? – dijo Senritsu tratando de ser "sensual".

\- Cielos, ganas no me faltarían… pero no puedo hacer eso pequeña, soy muy grande para ti, sigue divirtiéndote- dijo Karuh dando media vuelta y emprendiendo un nuevo rumbo.

Senritsu nuevamente quedó así (._.) y con la gotita en su rostro, al parecer no se le daba bien coquetear con hombres, o quizás era muy evidente que solo tenía 16 años.

-¿Lograste conseguir el mechón de Karuh? – Preguntó Leorio apareciendo de la nada.

-No, creo que no pude seducirlo – dijo Senritsu triste.

Leorio miró triste a Senritsu

-No te preocupes, encontraremos una manera, vamos al hotel, Kurapika nos debe estar esperando.

Kurapika…, eso también la entristeció, de cierta manera Senritsu solo quería pasar tiempo con Kurapika olvidándose un poco de la misión con Pink.

Senritsu y Leorio llegaron al hotel, y al momento antes de entran en la habitación Leorio notó que Senritsu estaba algo pálida

-Que pasa Senritsu ¿No te sientes bien? – preguntó Leorio con su preocupación paternal.

-No, creo que me duele…- Senritsu puso su mano en el vientre y sin previo aviso se desplomó

Leorio alcanzó a sostenerla e inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-KURAPIKA!

Kurapika llego como un relámpago y abrió mucho sus ojos al ver que Senritsu estaba inconciente, acudieron rápidamente a dejarla en su cama, con muchas tapas cubriéndola, ya que estaba muy helada.

Un pequeño rayito de sol entró por la ventana y esos ojos al despertar vieron a Kurapika durmiendo en el piso, con sus brazos y cabeza apoyados en su cama.

-Kurapika…- dijo Senritsu tratando de recordar que había ocurrido ayer, cuando de pronto vino a su memoria, lo que ocurrio en el pasillo con Leorio, el dolor en el vientre, el frio… eso solo podía significar algo , sip, algo relacionado con las mujeres y con la sangre. Senritsu se paró muy rápido de la cama y se encerró en el baño a solucionar el problema, cuando este estuvo solucionado, Senritsu salió y Kurapika estaba despierto, un poco adormecido.

-Senritsu ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Kurapika preocupado

-Estoy bien, solo fue el periodo- dijo Senritsu sonrojándose.

Kurapika también se sonrojó , ya que no esperaba esa respuesta, de alguna manera debía saber que Senritsu obtuvo su cuerpo de mujer con su funcionamiento biológico y todo.

-Leorio me dijo que no pudiste tener el mechón de Karuh –dijo Kurapika.

-Si… dijo Senritsu, cuando de pronto su cara cambio completamente.

"Karuh tiene un gusto por las mujeres rubias" La chica recordó esa frase de Leorio.

-Que sucede Senritsu, te sientes mal denuevo- dijo preocupado.

-Kurapica, tengo un plan! – dijo Senritsu Alegre.

**Bueno , espero que les haya gustado este cap que fue un poquito mas largo, en el próximo capitulo ocurrirán muchas cosas inesperadas, ojala tengan un buen día, abrazitos.**


	5. Dulce sirvienta

**Paso todos los putos días de mi vida pensando en avanzar este fanfic, es lo más difícil de estar en la universidad , pero ni modo, disculpen los mil años y ojala disfruten este cap**

-No voy a hacerlo.- dijo Kurapika molesto.

\- Por favor Kurapika, sería mi única salvación.- dijo Senritsu poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

-Vamos Kurapika, ya te has disfrazado de mujer otras veces y no te ves mal…- dijo Leorio con tono burlón.

En ese momento Neón se metió en la conversación.

-Si no lo haces, tendrás que vivir con la culpabilidad ante el recuerdo que dice que fuiste el único que pudo ayudar a Senritsu y no lo hizo, además ella te ayudo a lograr tu objetivo en la ciudad de York, Serías muy egoísta si no lo hicieras- dijo Neón tajantemente, se veía muy molesta.

Kurapika se quedó pensativo y pensó en que desgraciadamente Neón tenía toda la razón, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo acepto. Inmediatamente Neón cambió su rostro al de entusiasmo y dijo : -Excelente, tengo todo calculado así que harás lo que te diga.

Esa noche Kurapika y Neón fueron al hotel de cinco estrellas en donde estaba quedándose Neón puesto que Karuh estaba hospedándose ahÍ, Neón vestía un sombrero, unas gafas y ropa negra, se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de espía conspirativa.

-Kurapika, Vamos. – dijo con determinación.

Ambos entraron a un cuarto del hotel en donde estaba oscuro, allí Neón dice al rubio:-Quedate quieto.- Kurapika estaba inmóvil , un poco asustado, no sabía que podía hacerle Neón, La chica hizo una maniobra rápida que Kurapika apenas pudo captar.

-Ya estas listo, te maquille como a una mujer, ahora ponte esto, mientras yo salgo. –dijo Neón.

Kurapika se cambió un poco confundido, vestirse como mujer era muy complicado, sobre todo ahora.

-Mm, creo que estoy listo.- dijo Kurapika saliendo del cuarto convertido en una adorable maid.

Neón, lo miró y se aguantó la risa, luego prosiguió a hablarle seriamente.

-Escucha, esto es lo que debes hacer. …

* * *

Suena la puerta , Karuh va a abrir y se encuentra con una hermosa maid rubia que traía algo para él.

-Buenas noches señor Karuh, el hotel envía esto para darle la bienvenida y por agradecer su preferencia.- dijo Kurapika tratando de poner una voz suave y delicada.

-Gracias, Oye por cierto , eres muy hermosa ¿Quieres pasar? .-dijo Karuh que parecía encantado con la belleza de Kurapika

-Si señor.- dijo Kurapika tímidamente.

Kurapika entró en su suite y se sentó al lado de él.

-Señor ¿no probará su pastel?

-Creo que lo dejare para mañana… pero prefiero probarte a ti – dijo Karuh trayendo a Kurapika hacia su cuerpo con sus brazos.

"Diablos, esto no puede estar pasando", pensó Kurapika, "El plan era darle el pastel con somnífero y todo habría sido más rápido", pensó esto y vio a Karuh que se inclinaba para BESARLO! , rápidamente Kurapika acumulo toda su fuerza y le dio un puñetazo en la cara de tal manera que Karuh fue a dar con la otra pared. Kurapika se asustó mucho, pensó que lo había matado, por lo que inmediatamente fue a corroborar eso, pero el sujeto solo se encontraba inconsciente. Como Kurapika era un chico muy inteligente no titubeó y le cortó un mechón de pelo y salió sigilosamente.

-Kurapika eres el mejor!.- dijo Senritsu abrazándolo tiernamente.

Kurapika se sonrojó un poco, Senritsu no hacía esas cosas cuando estaba en su otra forma, pero de todas maneras se sentía bien abrazar a Senritsu, permanecieron un rato así, Senritsu estaba muy emocionada por lo que no le daba vergüenza tenerlo abrazado, Senritsu sentía los latidos del corazón de Kurapika al tener su cabeza en su pecho y pudo deducir que Kurapika también se sentía feliz, mientras escuchaba sus latidos, Senritsu pensó que ese podría ser el momento en que ella le dijera todo lo que sentía por él.

-Kurapika Yo tengo..

Aparece una neblina purpura y junto con ella Pink, el alfarero, o mejor conocido como El Diablo.

-Perdonen la tardanza, Ya estoy aquí. – dijo Pink con diplomacia.

-Aquí está el mechón de cabello- dijo tiernamente Senritsu , pasándoselo al diablo.

-Gracias linda, la próxima pista te la enviaré en breve. –dijo Pink. - ¿Por cierto, podrías darme algo de beber?, viajar me deja exhausto.

Kurapika miraba desconfiado a Pink. Mientras Senritsu fue a buscar algo Pink se puso completamente serio.

-Será mejor que cuides mucho de Senritsu.- dijo Pink con seriedad.

-Si tu te atreves a hacerle daño no me va importar que seas el mismo diablo y te mataré.- dijo Kurapika agresivamente.

-Yo no pretendo hacerle daño, Lo digo por ti, Si no la cuidas, ella podría alejarse de ti.- dijo Sonriendo.- Dile a Senritsu que tuve que irme y muchas gracias por el mechón de cabello.

Pink Desaparece bajo una capa de humo morado.

Kurapika pensó seriamente lo que Pink le dijo sin comprenderlo del todo.

De pronto escucho su teléfono.

-Kurapikaaa?, HOLA QUERIDO AMIGO, QUERÍA LLAMARTE POR LO … HIP!, MUCHO QUE TE ESTIMO HIP!..AUXILIO, NO SÉ DONDE ESTOY(…)

Esto no puede estar pasando dijo Kurapika en sus pensamientos, tornándose su cara medio azul.

-Senritsu , Iré a buscar a Leorio, el muy idiota se embriago y me llamó para que lo fuera a buscar porque no sabe como devolverse.- dijo Kurapika a Senritsu quien salía de la cocina.

-Está bien.- dijo Senritsu un poco triste ya que esperaba decirle sus sentimientos a Kurapika en ese momento.

Kurapika se despidió también con una sensación de mal estar, quería pasar el tiempo con Senritsu por alguna razón.

Senritsu quedó finalmente en casa sola, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó tejer mientras cantaba algo, Pasaron 20 minutos y la chica sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Seguramente es ese Kurapika que olvido las llaves… No tiene remedio. – Senritsu abrió la puerta mientras decía:- La próxima vez que salgas y se te olviden las llaves tendrás que dormir afuera con los perros del parque :c

\- _Preferiría dormir contigo.- _Una voz que no era la de Kurapika le respondió.

Senritsu miró con atención (y subió la mirada… mucho) y para su sorpresa se encuentra con Hisoka quien vestía con mucho estilo y llevaba un ramo de flores .

-Hisoka, lo siento… pensé que eras Kurapika viniendo a buscar sus llaves .. hmm , ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ingenuamente la adorable castaña.

-Hmm, vengo por la cita que me prometiste _ma belle fille.-_ Dijo Hisoka sonriente y entregándole las hermosas flores.

Lo había olvidado por completo, ¿Cómo se había metido en esto? , Senritsu no quería salir con Hisoka, pero su presencia la ponía muy nerviosa y le daba miedo decir que no, Nunca se sabe cómo reaccionaría un tipo tan estrafalario como él.

-Está bien Hisoka, lo prometí así que iré a cenar contigo. – dijo Senritsu sosteniendo el ramo de flores.

**Jejeje, ahí se los dejo **

:3


	6. Cadenas celosas

**Hola bonitos, les traigo nuevo cap, no diré mas y espero que lo lean jiji**

**xoxo**

-Leorio eres un zángano! , dijo Kurapika mientras lo ayudaba a volver al apartamento.

-Kuraapika.. eres un buen amigo… hip!- dijo Leorio ebrio.

Llegando al departamento abrieron la puerta y Leorio cayó al sofá como un saco de patatas.

-No tine remedio.- dijo Kurapika.

Quien enseguida notó que Senritsu no estaba ¿A dónde habría ido? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?, Enseguida tuvo un pensamiento acuchillador de Senritsu saliendo con otro chico, el cual le hizo revolverse el estómago de… ¿Celos? ¿Estaba sintiendo celos antes de tiempo? , Kurapika se sonrojo y puso cara de limón ácido para luego sacudir su cabeza, Senritsu era su amiga, no podía estar pensando en algo así, además no estaba en sus planes estar con una chica.

-Yo.. creo .. que deberías tener una cita con Senritsu… hip!, dijo Leorio antes de quedar "muerto".

Mientras esto ocurría Después del viaje en el lujoso auto de Hisoka, Senritsu pensaba que esto solo era por compromiso, no significaba nada , y en como desearía que Kurapika la invitara a Salir para que luego se le declarara en un lugar lindo en el anochecer y luego…

-Pequeña, creo que estas un poco roja ¿Le digo al garzón que encienda el aire acondicionado?

Senritsu, volvió en sí, poniéndose un poco más roja por la situación.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Senritsu se ubicó en que estaba en un hermoso restaurante con Hisoka quien no paraba de mirarla con cara de felino. La chica se metió la mano en el bolsillo y encontró una hoja, era una pista de Pink, la cual miró rápidamente y decía que necesitaba un pequeño gato carey.

-Y bien Senritsu… ¿Cómo volviste a tu forma original?- preguntó Hisoka

-Es una larga historia Hisoka, digamos que fue algo fortuito y no puedo dar mucha información sobre ello- dijo Senritsu mirando hacia abajo, estaba evadiendo la mirada de Hisoka, ese sujeto la aterraba.

-Ya veo… , no te obligaré si no me quieres contar- dijo el Mago.-Pero si respóndeme algo …

-Si, puedes preguntarme –dijo Senritsu levantando la mirada y sonriendo tímidamente.

Hisoka quedo mirando a la chica , pero esta vez de una manera diferente.

-Dime… el mocoso … Kurapika ¿Te gusta? . – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de su trago esperando que Senritsu lo negara sonrojada adorablemente.

-Se me nota mucho? – dijo Senritsu mirando al suelo con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojada.

Hisoka abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como si algo se expandiera en su corazón , recordó a la miles de mujeres que había tenido y lo predecibles que eran, gritonas, histéricas, sensuales, coquetas, pero nunca había salido con una chica tan honesta y tan pura como Senritsu, en un momento deseo que todo ese amor joven (y ese amor joven es el amor mas puro y fuerte , sé porque lo digo haha) fuera para él.

-El mocoso tiene suerte- dijo Hisoka mirando hacia abajo tomando un trago de su copa.

Después de que llegara el mozo con sus platos, Hisoka y Senritsu pudieron conversar más calmadamente.

Senritsu le contó como perdió su cuerpo original. Hisoka le habló sobre su pasado, Hablaron sobre lo que le gustaba hacer ambos

Hisoka estaba embobado con Senritsu, sus ojos, su blanca piel , su voz y su risa angelical, sentía ganas de encerrarla en una cajita de música para que nunca más dejara de verla.

Terminaron de comer, Senritsu solo quería ir a casa a ver a Kurapika. Mientras caminaban Hisoka comenzó a olisquear su cabello que olía a durazno, su piel, su escencia… debía detenerse, no quería asustarla, pero esas ganas de abalanzarse sobre ella y raptarla para nunca mas soltarla lo estaban volviendo loco, el necesitaba poseerla .

Senritsu caminaba hacia el auto, cuando sintió una fuerza que la tiró del brazo y la aprisionó contra la pared del típico callejón que hay al lado de los restaurantes. Hisoka la estaba aprisionando con su cuerpo , imposibilitándole el movimiento, su mirada no tenía vida y la hacía sentir aterrada.

-H..Hisoka.. por favor, suéltame… - dijo Senritsu a punto de llorar. Podía sentir como cada vez se acercaba su cuerpo al suyo , El se posó en su hombro , oliendo su cuello y susurro.

-Desearía poder soltarte, pero no puedo, necesito probarte- dijo Hisoka respirando en su cuello .

\- Hisoka, por favor…- Dijo Senritsu intentando zafarse , lo que hizo que el pelirrojo la tomará por las muñecas aprisionándola más, dejándola indefensa.

-Quiero poseerte- dijo Hisoka lamiendo su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

Senritsu dio un grito ahogado.

Senritsu ya había perdido sus poderes, no podía defenderse, no quedaba escapatoria , ¿Qué más podía hacer?, La chica cerró los ojos apretándolos esperando lo peor, cuando sintió que su cuerpo no tenía una prisión encima.

Senritsu abrió los ojos y vio a Hisoka amarrado entre… cadenas.

Kurapika quien sabe como había llegado hasta allá y salvó a Senritsu cuando la vio siendo atacada, El rubio tenía los ojos rojos, y las cadenas cada vez aprisionaban más a Hisoka.

-Bastardo, te mataré. – dijo Kurapika cada vez apretando más las cadenas , dejando a Hisoka casi sin respiración, El pelirrojo no estaba poniendo resistencia.

-Mátame si quieres, no me importa- dijo Hisoka .

Kurapika, le incrusto una cadena en el corazón en donde la orden era no volver a acercarse a Senritsu , de lo contrarío iba a morir, El rubio soltó a Hisoka y este se escabulló obedeciendo la orden de la cadena.

Senritsu estaba en Shock, cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

La chica no recordó nada hasta que apareció en el departamento.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Senritsu.

-Te desmayaste. – djo Kurapika muy secamente.

-Kurapika.. yo.. lo …

-¡En que estabas pensando al salir con ese tipo! – Dijo Kurapika molesto.

\- ¡Puedo explicártelo!, ocurrió todo muy rápido… - dijo Senritsu con lágimas en sus ojos.

-¿Explicar qué? , ¿Qué aceptas salir con el primer idiota que te lo pida?- dijo Kurapika con un tono rojioz en los ojos, estaba muy molesto.

-Tal vez, no debí salvarte y haber dejado que te fueras con Hisoka…

Senritsu miro al suelo y dijo:

-Nunca me hubiese ido con Hisoka, ni con nadie, no deseo estar con nadie.

Kurapika la increpó.

-¿Si, saliste con Hisoka, por que dices que no deseas estar con nadie?

Senritsu apretó sus puños.

-Porque me gustas tú.

**Reviews = amor (:**


	7. ¿Donde estás?

_¿Senritsu?..._

_A lo mejor no me lo esperaba, Quizás nunca me di cuenta, fui demasiado distraído, Pero a veces los hombres tenemos un magister en ser unos estúpidos._

-Kurapika ¿estás bien?

-Si, no hay problema …

-Estas rojo…

_Recuerdo cuando dulcemente pusiste tu mano en mi frente y estaba ardiendo en fiebre, pero lo estaba disimulando, por querer siempre hacerme el fuerte._

-No dejaré que te levantes, debes descanzar!

_Soy una persona tan obstinada, pero aun así te hice caso, no puedo decirte que no , al mirar tus pequeños ojos y la sinceridad y amor que irradias de ellos, me hiciste descansar ese día, me cubriste con mantas con más ternura que nadie y te quedaste a mi lado mientras temblaba y sudaba como un cerdo…_

_Cuando pienso en ti siento paz, me siento bien como aquel día cuando desperté y me habías cuidado toda la noche ¿Dónde estás Senritsu? _

_Camino por las calles tratando de encontrarte y solo veo gente horrible que pareciera que caminara por caminar y viviera por vivir, Necesito ver tus ojos, son la esperanza en toda la contaminación del mundo. _

-¿Ganaste de nuevo?- Dije sorprendido

-Así es , son dos dólares – dijiste sonriendo

_Siempre me ganabas en las cartas, yo era realmente malo, pero me divertía jugando contigo, siempre me divertía contigo, me hacías reír, aun cuando mi corazón se sentía marchito por dentro. _

_Solo puedo recordarte ahora… y desespero, solo quiero encontrarte, aunque no sabría qué decir, pero te necesito._

¿Neón? Senritsu está contigo – pregunto por teléfono.

-No , no lo está , me llamo llorando , dice que necesita estar sola – dijo ella.

_Esta ciudad es horrenda, pero es aún mas horrenda si tu no estás, Solo quiero encontrarte por favor ¿Senritsu donde estás?_

_Ya es casi de noche y estoy tan preocupado, te fui a buscar al bosque, pero no encontré nada ahí , regreso totalmente decepcionado de mi mismo, Sentándome en una banca en una pequeña plaza, cabizbajo, la luna me cubre con su luz blanca , Creo que te he perdido. _

_A lo lejos diviso una silueta delgada, un cabello castaño, un vestido con flores , me da la espalda. ¿Eres tú?_

_Me acerco temeroso, quedo a un metro de distancia._

-Senritsu ¿Eres tú?

_Te diste vuelta y pude ver tus ojos llenos de bondad, sostenías un pequeño gato entre tus brazos el cual temblaba por el ruido de la ciudad, tu me mirabas con los ojos tristes _

_-Kurapika…_

_Dijiste finalmente, Yo solo pude abrazarte y finalmente dije_

_-Lo siento… _


	8. El fin de las sombras FINAL

**NO ME ODIEEN**

**escribí por fin el último cap, en realidad no sabia como terminarlo, espero que les guste :)**

-Senritsu, Cariño, ¿dónde guardas el curry? .

-En la cajonera de la cocina, Leorio- Respondió Senritsu desde el otro cuarto amarrándose el listón del vestido que había en su espalda.

-Gracias, Muñeca.

Senritsu se miraba al espejo arreglando su cabello el cual recogió y dejo algunos mechones caer por su cara, puso un poco de perfume en su cuello, labial rosa y pintó sus pestañas.

Leorio llego al otro cuarto donde estaba Senritsu y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta.

-Tus alumnos serán muy afortunados, tendrán a una maestra muy hermosa.- dijo Leorio.

Senritsu no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

-Espero que ellos aprendan todo lo que yo sé.

-Serás la mejor- dijo Leorio tomando sus manos.

Kurapika entró al cuarto y vio a Leorio tomando sus manos y a Senritsu sonrojada, Leorio era su amigo, él sabía que Leorio quería a Senritsu como a una hermana menor por lo que era cariñoso y sobreprotector con ella, pero aun así tenía un sentimiento extraño ¿Acaso eran celos?

-¡Kurapika!, estabas ahí.- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.- Ahora que están todos juntos, haremos una presentación en el festival de la primavera el fin de semana, tienen que venir.

-¡Claro, cuenta con nosotros!- dijo Leorio.

-Ya me voy!.- dijo Senristsu abandonando la habitación.

Se ve que estás muy feliz, Ahora solo te falta pasar la última prueba para poder recuperar tu cuerpo , ¿Me pregunto cual será_? – _Pensó Kurapika

Flashback:

-Pero que pequeño gato más adorable- dijo Pink tomándolo y acariciándolo.

-No le hagas daño!- djo Senritsu.- Lo encontré en un basurero, por favor cuídalo bien.

-No le haré daño, solo necesitaba una mascota, me sentía tan solo… - dijo mientras acurrucaba al gatito.

-Ahora deberías devolver su cuerpo a Senritsu- dijo Kurapika con un tono desconfiado.

-Aún no.- dijo Pink serenamente.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Senritsu entristecida.

-Aún falta la prueba más importante.

-¿Cuál prueba? – preguntó Senritsu

-Eso lo descubrirás en unos días- dijo Pink.

O

O

Senritsu va caminando por el sendero de la escuela con un papel en la mano, el cual guardó recelosamente en su bolsillo.

"¿_Seré capaz de hacerlo?" _Se preguntó para sí misma. Y siguió adelante a hacer su nuevo trabajo de maestra de música.

Los días pasaron y todo seguía igual que siempre, Leorio aún estaba con ellos, seguía consintiendo a Senritsu, y Kurapika seguía sintiendo celos silenciosos, Si bien , los sentimientos de Kurapika quedaron inconclusos, ahora sentía algo muy extraño, se sentía nervioso cada vez que Senritsu llegaba a casa, pero a la vez muy feliz, no soportaba no estar con ella. Cada vez que comían juntos, Kurapika la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual evadía cuando Senritsu se daba cuenta de que él la miraba, Cuando llegaba el momento de dormir, Kurapika en su cama pensaba en Senritsu, en si acaso ella estará con su ropa de dormir, o quizás sin nada, pensamiento el cual evadía sacudiendo su cabeza pero quedando con un delator tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Finalmente llegó el día del festival , Leorio y Kurapika iban camino al lugar

-¿Cuando se lo dirás? - Preguntó Leorio.

\- ¿Decirle Qué? – respondió Kurapika nervioso.

\- Que te mueres por ella – Dijo Leorio.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!, digo…¡ No es así!- Se defendió Kurapika rojo como un tomate.

-JAJA es muy sencillo , cuando duermes sonríes y dices su nombre.

-¿ME OBSERVAS MIENTRAS DUERMO? MALDITO PERVERTIDO

Kurapika le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Leorio y este quedó con un chichón, siguieron caminando y Leorio dijo:

-Amigo, Ella no te esperará toda la vida, nunca sabrías si ahora o mañana algún cretino quiera casarse con ella y la pierdas para siempre…

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras caminaban.

-_Tal vez lo haga pronto._

Los preparativos de la fiesta estaban aún realizándose cuando Kurapika y Leorio llegaron se sentaron cerca del escenario cuando vieron a algunos grupos de baile típico que se presentaron y luego fue el turno de Senritsu con su orquesta de la escuela. Se presentó un grupo de chicos con diversos instrumentos , los cuales se agruparon bajo el orden que Senritsu les había asignado, Luego apareció Senritsu, con un vestido floreado que se ajustaba bien a su cintura y tenia una caída amplia debajo de ella, con el cabello recogido y dos mechones ondulados alrededor de su cara , con zapatos de tacón y con un maquillaje muy suave pero rosa en los labios, a Kurapika se le abrieron los ojos y la boca por un momento ya que se veía muy hermosa sin dejar de ser ella misma.

El concierto comenzó y senritsu dirigía la orquesta, era una composición hecha por ella misma en donde todos los alumnos participaron al crearla, la presentación fue prácticamente fenomenal, al finalizar los niños hicieron una reverencia junto con Senritsu mientras el público los llenaba de aplausos, el grupo finalmente abandonó el escenario.

-Eso fue maravilloso.- dijo Leorio.

-Es verdad.- dijo Kurapika.

-¡Chicos! Que bueno que vinieron.- dijo Senritsu apareciendo sorpresivamente.

-La presentación estuvo hermosa. – dijo Leorio.

-Gracias.- dijo Senritsu sonriendo.

Leorio vio a Kurapika que estaba paralizado ante Senritsu y entonces supo que debía desaparecer por un rato.

-Iré por algo de comer y los encuentro- dijo Leorio alejándose.

Kurapika lo miró con cara de extrañeza para luego mirar a Senritsu que estaba sonriendo pero se notaba un poco nerviosa. ¡Cielos de cerca parece un ángel caído del cielo!

-La música estuvo excelente.- dijo Kurapika de un modo muy torpe

-Gracias, que bueno que te gustó.- dijo Senritsu sonriendo.

Kurapika miró al suelo un segundo y dijo:

-Senritsu , yo…

Senritsu se puso completamente seria y miró al suelo e interrumpio a Kurapika.

-Comenzarán los fuegos pirotécnicos, Conozco un lugar para verlos mejor.- dijo Sonriendo

Antes de que Kurapika pudiera decir nada , Senritsu lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a un lugar apartado, lo llevo al bosque donde ella iba a meditar.

Se podían apreciar los fuegos pirotécnicos de manera privilegiada. Ambos sentados en la hierba uno al lado del otro miraban los fuegos artificiales.

Kurapika pensaba que era el momento indicado para decirle lo que sentía. Él rubio tomo aire para decirlo de una vez .

-Kurapika, ya tengo la última prueba. – dijo Senritsu seria mirando los fuegos.

Kurapika quedó sorprendido ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

-¿Por qué no me la habías mencionado?

Senritsu lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió

-Porque es algo que no haré.

Kurapika quedó perplejo. Pero a la vez reacciono con un poco de enojo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo!? ¡Debes hacerlo! ¡No importa lo que sea!

Senritsu sonrió de manera triste.

-La última prueba es besarte con todo mi corazón.- dijo Senritsu mirándolo de forma triste sin perder su sonrisa. La castaña le acarició un mechón de cabello a Kurapika y luego su rostro con ternura.

Kurapika sentía el corazón apretado ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo?

-Tu sabes lo que siento por ti, pero si no me correspondes, prefiero dejar las cosas así, no podría soportar la idea de hacer algo que tu no quisieras.- dijo Senritsu con su dulce mano en la mejilla del rubio.

Kurapika después de sentir su corazón apretado lo sintió expandirse en su pecho y una calidez inmensa en él. El tomo la mano de Senritsu.

-Senritsu, Tu me encantas.- dijo por fin.

Senritsu sintió que su corazón se detuvo y Kurapika vio a Senritsu mas hermosa que nunca. El chico aún tenía la mano agarrada de la mujer que tanto amaba , para luego inclinarse hasta sentir un momento su respiración y su olor, cuando ya no podían más sus labios se juntaron en un tierno y cálido beso, que fue cada vez subiendo más su intensidad , hasta convertirse en una tierna batalla entre sus labios y sus lenguas, para finalmente quedar tumbados y abrazados en la hierba.

-Te besaría una y mil veces .- dijo Kurapika a escasos centímetros del rostro de su adorada.

Senritsu tenía sus ojos con unas pequeñas lágrimas , ella se abrazó al pecho de Kurapika y finalmente dijo:

-Que sean más de mil.- dijo Senritsu.

La muchacha escucho un ruido, un sonido, un hermoso sonido nuevo, latidos. Latidos de amor en el pecho de su amado. Volvió a ser la misma, con su gran poder otra vez. La chica se metió la mano en el bolsillo y encontró una nueva nota que decía:

"_Eres tan buena que te mereces todo esto y mucho más, disfruta tu felicidad."_

_-Pink._

Ambos chicos leyeron la nota y rieron, luego se incorporaron.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?.- preguntó Senritsu.

Kurapika se incorporó y finalmente dijo:

-Seguir amándonos.- dijo para darle otro beso apasionado con el cual terminarían ambos un ciclo de sombras para comenzar uno lleno de luz.

O

O

O

_-hoy los pájaros cantan con dulzura_

_Los arboles florecen todos al fin_

_El cielo dichoso sostiene al sol_

_Alumbrando la vida sin fin._

Senritsu se paraba de aquel hermoso lugar para sentir los hermosos sonidos de la naturaleza, cuando a lo lejos escuchó unos pasos que venían rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Te encontré! .- dijo un pequeño rubio de ojos color miel.

-Cada vez te cuesta menos encontrarme.- dijo acurrucándolo en sus brazos.

-Vamos a casa mamá, el tio Leorio llego con dulces! .- dijo el pequeño

Senritsu se paró junto a su pequeño Liu para dirigirse a encontrarse con el padre de su hijo y amor de su vida, que los esperaba con una tierna sonrisa en su casa.

-Papá, Vamos a comer pastel!.- el pequeñito corrió donde Kurapika para luego esperar a Senritsu y entrar los tres a aquella casa en donde nació todo.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER Y POR LOS REVIEEWS**

**espero que no los haya decepcionado el final, creo que me excedi con lo meloso , pero esque esta pareja es demasiado tierna, les mando muchos abrazos y ojala leernos en otro fanfic!**


End file.
